


Crimes Bouldy Committed to be Sentenced to Tartarus

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, Rock Related Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: A list of Bouldy's horrible, heinous crimes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Crimes Bouldy Committed to be Sentenced to Tartarus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



> Please remember not to emulate this hardened criminal!

1\. Been in exactly the wrong place, so that Hades stubbed his toe when he was trying to impress his relatives during a big, fancy gala, which resulted in everyone laughing at him. Hermes’ impression of him hopping up and down, holding on to his foot, in particular continues to be a big hit at family reunions. Some day, they’ll all pay for the humiliation bestowed upon him. 

2\. Moved at just the wrong moment, setting off an entire avalanche which buried a town. Hades spent two months processing all of the extra souls. He had been planning on a vacation. Well, planning on planning a vacation. Maybe get some father-son bonding time with the impudent boy. 

3.Blocked the road while Hades was on his way to one of the few banquets he was ever inviting to, so that Hades had to go the long way and ended up being late, at which time all of the goat cheese and the good olives were eaten, and everyone made fun of him for being late. 

4.Rolled across the path right when Hades was about to take a step, making him trip and roll halfway down a mountain, skinning both knees and tearing his toga. It was his favorite toga, too, and Persephone had teased him for his clumsiness for weeks afterwards. 

5\. Tax fraud.


End file.
